team mates love
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happns when rin confess her love to Kakashi? read to fiand out


Chapter1

Authors note: I Mr. Grimjaw doesn't own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto he makes the money I don't warning lemon.

Rin and Kakashi returned to the leaf "thanks to Minato sensei for sealing the three tails inside of you Rin you should be a hero" Rin smiled about it.

As both Rin and Kakashi and the fourth Minato on the tower he said " I want to say that Rin Nohara a hero pleas respect her as one she's our second Jinchuriki the first is my lovely wife Kushina !".

Women with long red hair came on the balcony with blue eyes smiling and wavering the villages cheered but deep down they loathed both Jinchuriki they knew they could not touch the 9tails but the 3 tails yes they could.

After the assembly Rin was walking home when she was pushed in an ally she stumbled and fell.

"W….who's there?!" Rin said with fear in her voice as she trembled "don't worry we won't hurt you munch" said one person the mod off villagers surrounded Rin.

The mob began punching and kicking burning and stabbing Rin she cried for help and cried.

One member of the mod spit on Rin and said "I wouldn't have sex with you demon!" the mob left Rin was throwing up blood and lying in a puddle of her own blood she healed.

Got up and ran home crying her parents thought of her as a hero her clothes were ripped and torn from her attack she stripped and ran bath water.

It was warm she got in it bathed and thought of what to do she was depressed that she was hated by the village she wondered if lady Kushina had to go thru it .

The next day

Rin headed to the Hokage's tower she heard the villager's whispers about her she felt nervous of another attack she ran full speed to her sensei and lady Kushina's place in the tower.

She entered the tower and knocked on the living courters Kushina answered and let Rin in.

"Uh lady Kushina how did you handle the attacks when you were my age?" Kushina brought tea and said "I fought them in self defense like you should".

Rin replayed "I only know the Mystical Palm Technique lady Kushina "she said shyly and nervously both young women went to the training grounds.

Kushina said "ok watch carefully "Kushina went thru the hand seals slowly so Rin could observe Kushina stopped. Rin did it and chains came out of her body Rin canceled the Justu "thanks lady Kushina" she said with enthusiasm in her voice she hugged Kushina loved Rin as if she was her own daughter.

Two days later Rin was at home reading a scroll when she sonly felt rage go thru her body.

Her eyes became red and she started trashing her room and destroying things and ripped her own cloths off and jumped out of her window.

Rin went lose rung thru the leaf Intel she blacked out by a door /house the next day Rin woke up in a bed.

"are you ok?" asked a familiar voice she looked up and saw the boy she loved Kakashi Hatake "yes I am" she said in a soft and gentile voice.

"Do you want breakfast?" Rin shook her head yes she also notched she was in male pjs.

She got up went to the kitchen she smelt eggs and began and saw Kakashi cooking "I dint know you cooked: she said wile blushing.

Kakashi replied" you have to when you don't have parents" then his eyes went sad Rin noticed and kissed his cheek.

Kakashi had a look of shock on his face" I love you Kakashi I all ways have" "you have?" Kakashi asked Rin took his mask off and kissed his lips with passion.

9years later Now a 21 year old Rin as just began moving in with her lover Kakashi "he Rin lets go eat dinner tonight at a restaurant?" "Sounds good Kakashi" said Rin in a chipper voice.

That night Kakashi took Rin to the most expensive restaurant in Konoha the flaming dragon "reservations for two pleas" said Kakashi to the waitress she shook her head and found them.

She led them to the balcony outside and seated them the moon reflected off of Rins brown eyes and her skin.

Kakashi ordered soup wile Rin ordered a stake they both chatted about things while they waited or their meals.

Their meals came they ate and order dessert Rin spooned some whip cream off her cake and noticed something shining in the moon light.

She picked it up it was a ring Kakashi then got on one knee and said "will you marry me?" Rin shook her head yes after dinner they went back to their home and sleep for the rest of the night.

The next day Rin invited her female friends Anko Kurenai and Shizune "I invite you to my wedding Shizune I want you to be my bride of honor" the three women spewed their wine out and were shocked.

Anko gave a devilish smirk an idea popping in her head "Rin meet me and the other girls at my apartment tonight I have a surprise for you ".

Across in Konoha at a bar Kakashi Iruka guy and yamato were drinking Kakashi said "Iruka I want you as my best man ".

Guy "we have a surprise for you Kakashi come over to my youthful house tonight" Kakashi shook his head that he would be there.

That night Rin went to Anko's apartment and knocked Anko answered with her trade mark devilish grin she gives to everyone.

Rin enter seat down all the girls were there from her and Kakashi's apartment ealer that day a knock was heard from the door.

The man was tall had long blonde hair in a cresset moon pony tail with a Uchiha police uniform and he had green eyes he said" who's the lucky girl?". Rin just blushed and raised her hand "I ….. Am" she said in-between stutters and a huge gulp Rin began drinking after an hour the man left and all four women were drunk off their rockers.

With Kakashi and the guys Kakashi was at guy's house when he entered he saw a striper had green eyes and pink hair that went in four different directions.

She smirked and said "hey big boy my name is Fubuki Kakuyoku Kakashi took a seat she began to strip and give Kakashi a lap dance.

After the stripper left and both parties were over both Kakashi and Rin made it back to their place landed on their bed and passed out.

May rolled around and it was Kakashi's and Rin's wedding day fast approached.

Kakashi was at the altar waiting for his lovely bride soon to be wife the music started to play.

Rin in a white dress with her Vail covering her face walked down the ail she stopped at the altar right beside Kakashi the Hokage said "do you Rin Nohara take Kakashi Hatake as your husband in sickness and in health or richer or for poorer as long as you shall live?" Rin replied with a smile "I do "she asked Kakashi the same thing and he said" I do " Hokage said "you may now kiss the bride Kakashi pulled the Vail over Rins head and kissed her then the both of them ran to the carriage and got in.

They went to the land of hot water to a hot spring spa which allowed mixed bathing in the village of Yugakure.

It took three days to get their when they arrived they went into the hotel to check in.

Kakashi picked up Rin bridal style and unlocked and kicked their door open and seat Rin on the bed she blushed and said" ahhh every women's dream is to get married and be carried Bridal style".

Kakashi just laughed about it and kissed his lovely wife on the lips he dint care is she was a Jinchuriki "Lets go to the hot springs " Kakashi changed in to swim trunks and went outside to their own privet hot spring.

Rin came out with purple bikini and asked "how do I look Kakashi?" as she blushed Kakashi said "look hot and sexy!" he had a nose bleed.

Rin got in her Kakashi began to kiss Kakashi deepened it Rin moaned Kakashi kissed licked and nipped her neck.

Rins body heated up even more she kissed his chest and neck Kakashi took her bikini top off he played with her right and kissed and sucked her left breast.

Rin moaned louder she wrapped her legs around kakashi's waist Kakashi began kissing and licking her belly Rin did the same both moaned in unison.

Naruto put one finer in Rins womanhood she gasped at the feeling of something entering her.

Kakashi added two more and curled his fingers in her she climaxed her back arched she got on all fours and she said "Kakashi you can enter me now".

Kakashi entered her slowly and went slow Rin gritted her teeth in pain as he broke her hymen. He began to pick up speed Rin moaned in pleasure both her and Kakashi climaxed in unison.

The next day Kakashi and Rin ate breakfast and went to site seeing they enjoyed the seeing a week later they returned back to Konoha.

Rin began to have morning sickness Kakashi came in the room "are you ok honey?" he asked "call Shizune" Rin said.

Kakashi called Shizune she did a check on Rin and said "she's pregnant with you baby Kakashi it's a girl ".

The couple of month in the pregnancy Kakashi and Rin went to go get cloths and things for their daughter when they ran in to their sensei his wife Kushina and her friend Mikoto Uchiha.

Two of the women were showing wile Mikoto had her second son Sauske Mikoto had long black hair and black eyes and pale skin.

"Hey sensei!" said Kakashi and Rin in unison "hey Kakashi Rin I see you are expecting to? ".

"Yes" Rin said Kakashi said "our daughter will be born in a month sometime in October" "me too!" shouted Kushina as if she was a child again.

The married couples left counting Mikoto who her husband Fugaku was home raising Itachi that night Kakashi made Rin radish and onion soup for Rin.

October 10th At the same time Rin and Kushina were in labor Rin was yelling and grunting in pain "push Rin you can do it!" they were in the same cave as Kushina since both women were Jinchuriki.

Both women pushed one last time both gave birth to their children in unison Kakashi and Mianto smiled.

A month later Rin and Kushina were visiting and chit chatting hoping both their children Naruto and Luna became friends or even more lovers one day.

That night Kakashi kissed Rin and his daughters head good night they put Luna down for the night and went to bed and sleep.

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed my one shot please read and review


End file.
